The present invention relates to a knockout punch, and in particular to a draw stud connector for use with the knockout punch.
Typical knockout punch assemblies include a draw stud that is threadably attached to the working piston of the driver. These same applications generally also require that one of the punch or the die is also threadably attached to the opposite end. Since these threads are typically very fine in order to withstand the large load placed upon them during operation, this task can be exceedingly tedious when the worker is required to repeatedly assemble and disassemble the punch assembly (e.g., to punch multiple holes in rapid succession).